


Finding Your Place

by halleson37



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Mike Ross, Collage, Dom/sub, Lawyers, Love Stories, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, Top Harvey Specter, Young Love, associate Harvey, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Mike and Harvey are just two young guys trying to find their place in the world. MIke is trying to get by at Columbia University, his test scores the only thing keeping him afloat. Harvey is just an associate working his way up at Pearson Hardman.This AU takes place in the current day in terms of technology and president and such, but when the two were just finding their place in the world. I wanted them to be able to use more current tec such as texting, while also being young and naive and new to the law world as well as the complexities of love.Will there be drama? Maybe...Will there be love? Perhaps....Will there be smutty rough sex???  Just possibly!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will change through chapters, this one is more in the teen category, btw.

Mikes was studying corporate law in his “Aspects of Law” class at Columbia University. For the class they had visited many law offices, this time they all met in a large, glass paneled conference room at Pearson Hardman, a very well know law office in NYC. Jessica Pearson, long time friends with Mike's Teacher was giving them a lecture on the workings of Pearson Hardman, and what it was truly like to be at the top of the corporate law ladder. While all his other classmates took careful notes Mike just listened, filing away all the information in his magic memory palace. 

After the lecher was over many students stay and asked questions, wanting to get a good name in with the head of the company. Mike wondered the halls looking for a vending machine and / or a bathroom, he was looking at his phone as he strolled down a long hallway with small rooms to either side, his search so far fruitless. 

“What the hell.” A voice came as he ran face first into someone, a pile of manila folders now all over the grey carpet. 

“Oh shit” Mike said bending down to help pick up the scattered papers. His blue eyes met dark brown ones, and he felt his breath catch. The guy was rather handsome, and only a few years older than him by the looks of it. He wore an expensive and well tailored suit, a stern and obviously unhappy look on his face. 

“Watch where you are going” He said, voice powerful, taking command of the situation. 

“I’m..uh.. I’m really sorry, really.” Mike stood up, a stack of papers in his hands, face red with embarrassment. The man grabbed the papers from him with a firm grip, almost tearing a page, and walked past him purposefully bumping him with a shoulder. 

Mike watched as his assailant took long strides down the hallway, caves and ass mussels well defined in the tight yet well fitted suit pants. He sighed putting his phone in his pocket as he continued down the hall. Man was he a clueless dumb-ass.  
\-----  
Harvey was sitting in his cubicle trying desperately to organize the pile of papers and folders that had just totally gotten fucked up by some dude in the hallway. He bit his bottom lip as he sorted the files, trying to focus, but his mind kept shifting back to the totally adorable blue eyed idiot who ran into him. Damn his sex drive, and his love of skinny blue eyed blonds. He had not even gotten the kids name, but so it was. He finished sorting the files and turned to his computer, checking his email. 

“Hey Harv.” He recognized the obnoxious voice above him right away, he picked up his head to see fellow associate Louis standing in front of him.  
“What do you want?” Harvey said, not one for small talk and sugar coating as Louis was. 

“So you know.” He rolled his eyes “I got invited to that special dinner Jessica is holding.. after all.” 

Harvey had been invited weeks ago, it was a chance for promising associates to meet with big partners, Louis was all in a fuss when Harvey was invited and he wasn't.

“And why do I care?” 

“I just wanted to inform you that my presence would be there.” Louis said all too seriously.

Harvey laughed at that, a sarcastic tone ringing through him. He turned away from Louis and plopped his headphones on, if that was not clear enough to signify that the conversation was over than Louis was an even bigger idiot than he though. But Louis only rolled his eyes again and turned on his heels huffing. 

Harvey delivered the folders to there respective places, answered emails, and looked over a case he was prepping for Jessica. Only occasionally thinking about the blond in the hallway. By the time he looked at the lock it was 8:00pm and time to head home.  
\-----  
Mike found his way back to the group after his hallway encounter. They talked a bit about what they had learned before class was dismissed. 

Mike kind of hoped he would run into well dressed sexy hallway guy just to get his name, but alas his luck had run out. 

It was 4:00pm and he had work starting at 5:00pm. He hopped on his bike and headed to the pizza parlor. He had been delivering pizza since he started school last year. The restaurant was placed perfectly between his apartment and school, so it only took a few minutes from each location to bike. He went into the bathroom and put on his work clothes; a red and white colored shirt with the restaurant name and logo on the back, as well as a baseball cap that matched. He could wear whatever pants he wanted, and in the cool fall air a light jacket. He said hello to his co-workers before picking up the list of addresses and orders for his first delivery of the evening. 

Work went well and normal, he arrived home at his usual 1:30am, an extra $110 in his pocket from tips alone.

He striped so he was just wearing his boxers after brushing his teeth, slowly sliding into the full size bed. He shifted the pillows under his head to get comfortable before grabbing his phone. He scrolled through Facebook before noticing he had a message from hours ago. 

“Heyyy dude!! i’m throwing a party tomorrow night (beer emoji) I have not see ya in ages you should get your ass over here.” And then there was another one that came an hour later.

“What the hell slow-mo???? ignoring me?” 

They were both from Trevor.. of course, no one else texted him. He sent a quick reply

“What the hell, sure” before shutting out the light, excited for his day off, his mind drifting to man he met in the hallway.


	2. Don’t Make Deals When You Are Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes to a party he feels to old for, making a deal he was not sober enough to make.  
> Harvey has a typical Friday at work, running his ass off, and catching himself thinking about the blond with blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Mike heavy, but Harvey will have his time to shine soon enough.  
> There is also drug and alcohol consumption.  
> I would give this chapter an “M” rating.

Mike awoke at 11:00am, it was Friday, his one of two days off, the other was Sunday, Saturday just made him too much tip money to take off, though he didn't start work until 3:00pm. 

He hopped in the shower, letting the warm water cover him, his morning wood pulsing. He played with himself thinking about the handsome guy he met in the hallway. He pictured what his ass might look like nude, and what his lips would look like around his cock. And as he came he tried to picture the guys O-face. 

After the shower he walking around in just a towel, sexual satisfied for the most part. He made and ate breakfast consisting of coffee and peanut butter toast, his favorite.

He walked over to the couch and settled into the overused cushions, flipping through channels, finally picking a rerun of The Simpsons. His phone dinged as he look a sip of the hot coffee. 

“Awesome!!! (rock on emoji) It's at my place! gonna be a lot of hot chicks (Winky face emoji) bring beer...8:00pm!” Trevor was referring to the party Mike had agreed to go to tonight. He sighed, cozy just staying home for the rest of the day. But it had been a while since he had seen Trevor, and he would for sure be disappointed if Mike didn't show up.

“Lol, K” Mike sent back before pulling out his bong and lighter from under the coffee table. He took a couple slow hits, the high washing over him. He enjoyed the feeling, how it relaxed his muscles, made his head foggy but didn't take away his ability to think, just made his constant remembering slow down.  
\-----  
Harvey had been at the office since 6:00am, working to finish a case with Jessica. He ran from meeting to meeting, checked emails, and filed paperwork; his normal end of week schedule. 

By lunchtime he was starving, his stomach had been growling for hours and his feet hurt from all the running around. But It all payed off as he bit into his favorite sandwich, his feet up on a chair. 

It was not long however until someone summoned him to do something, his break ending early as always. As he waiting in the mail room for a fax to come in that Jessica needed to sign he went over his plans for the rest of the day. There was not much left, he always prided himself on getting things done, not wasting time, and adding an essence of quality to everything he did. 

He ticked off the list in his head, all he had left for the day was meeting with a potential witness, and to file some red tape. Then he was free to go home, that is if nothing came up... but sadly it normally did. 

He was looking forward to his Friday workout, he loved to run through the park, especially in the fall as the leaves changed and the air was cool but not cold. He sighed, very done with this long week.  
\-----  
The rest of Mike's day consisted of homework and dicking around watching TV. He had picked out his clothes for the party. A band t-shirt from a band he didn't really listen to anymore, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a light jacket. He looked over himself in the mirror running a hand through his blond hair. And for just a second he pictured hallway guy running a hand through his hair, remembering his morning jerk off and the dirty thoughts that had gone through his head as he pleasured himself. He cleared his throat, trying to get the idea out of his mind. Besides he would probably never see him again anyways. 

He tried to focus on maybe meeting a cute girl at the party, but the idea was not as satisfying as thinking about sex with a handsome stranger.  
~~~  
“Mike!! Mikeyyyy!” Trevor said practically bouncing up and down as he opened the door, loud house music escaping the apartment as Mike was ushered inside. 

The small apartment was packed, man Trevor had invited a lot of people Mike thought surveying the crowd before him. People were playing drinking games around a coffee table, half the table not wearing some form of clothing. People sitting on the couch passed around a joint, some tv-show there was no hope of hearing flashing on the screen in front of them. The rest of the party-goers were chatting with one another, drinking by themselves or dancing to the loud upbeat music. 

“Mike, oh my god I'm sooo happy you are here!” Trevor said wrapping his arm around Mike’s Shoulder. He smelled of alcohol and weed, well the whole apartment did, but from the wobble in Trevor's step and his even more joyous than normal attitude he was for sure wasted.

“Having a good night, eh?” Mike said shrugging off his arm but smiling. It was good to hang out, wasn't it? Trevor had dropped out of school and acted like everything was a party, like they were back in high school when they could get away with anything. Mike didn't quite agree, resenting the idea of spending every Friday night partying and getting wasted, it just seemed somewhat beyond him at this point...But he would never tell Trevor that. 

So Mike drank and smoked, danced and laughed with his peers. He had just downed his 6th shot, a couple beers already under his belt when Trevor sat down almost on top of him yelling joyfully. Mike yelled too, way to drunk to care how childish this was, he was having fun and just trying to enjoy the night for what it was. 

“Mikeyy!” Trevor blurted loudly even though he was just an inch away. “I got someone you gotta-a-a totally mee-et.” His words came out slurred as he looked around like he had misplaced the person he wanted Mike to talk to. 

“Brad! Over here!” he yelled again. A short guy with dark brown hair worked his way through the people over to where they sat on the couch, a red solo cup sloshing in his hand. 

“You seee Mikey” Trevor started trying to sound less drunk than he was. “Brad is like a law dude like you are gonna be, but like... tests...no one but you is like actually good at them.” He patted Brad's shoulder to try and emphasize his point. Mike just nodded to drunk to understand what Trevor was getting at. “Well you tell em Mike...How you took the SATs for kids back in high school.” He pushed, a wide smile on his face looking between Mike and Brad. “Mike is like super human with his test taking and brain skills.” Trevor laughed at his own words. 

“Wait…” Mike was getting it now. He did take the SATs for quite a few kids, making decent cash and not minding its illegality at the time. 

“It’s not a big dealio” Trevor said as he heard the apprehension in Mike. 

“You want me to...Take the LSATs for you?” Mike tilted his head, the room spinning a bit as he looked at Brad. 

“I would pay you...and like if you can get me a high score like Trevor says..yeah.” 

“I really-” Mike started to say when Trevor cut him off. 

“Mike this is an awesome-sauce opportunity to earn some side cash and use your magic mind.”  
“Yeah” Brad said “I know a bunch of people who would be into it if you do well on mine, I will put in a good word.” 

They both just stared at Mike, looking like sad puppies begging for a treat. 

“I would have to do some studying fir-” 

“Hell YES!” Trevor yelled bouncing in his seat. The movement made Mike slightly queasy, the room spinning more than before. 

“And I want the cash upfront.” He blurted before it was too late. 

There was no getting out of it now, at least for Brad's test. The money would be nice, maybe he would not have to work on Saturdays anymore. And hey, he could not bare to let Trevor's big puppy dog eyes down. 

He gave Bard his phone number, not thinking about possible consequences of giving out his number to communicate illegal acts. 

The rest of the night they laughed and danced, Mike not caring, and for the most part totally forgetting about the deal he had made.  
\-----  
Harvey Actually got off early..well early for Pearson Hardman employees. He headed home first, eating a quick snack and making sure he had enough water. He turned on the news, it was only in the background as he changed into his running clothes. Tight Lycra pants that hugged his hips, ass, and legs, along with a matching long sleeve and cotton-tee over it. He tugged on his sneaker, making sure the laces were tight. He put on his headphones to his favorite running playlist and headed out. 

The sun was beautiful as it sank over New York City, the turning leaves only adding to the golden glow aesthetic. He basked in the beauty of the city he loved has he ran, taking in the whole scene. Kids played in the park, and people walked dogs, taxis honked, and everyone went about their life. He could never imagine living anywhere else, the city was just made for him. And in the world of corporate law, he was in the perfect place to grow his profession. 

He did his normal loop, too the park, around the park, and back home. It was an almost equal 5 miles. 

As he stripped in his tile bathroom, the shower already warming up he thought about the cute blond hallway guy, his breath deepening slightly. Harvey had not been with anyone in a while, not that he didn't have chances, but no one had caught his eye...Not until yesterday that is.  
Harvey was not into the typical bed room stuff, and you couldn't just have anyone for that. He needed someone different, someone special, and he or she had just not come along lately. This longing left Harvey horny all the time, he was desperate to fill his bed, desperate to dominate someone, to take care of someone.. he needed it, and soon.


	3. You Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would probably be another “M” rating...Though there is some kinda graphic thinking that goes on...Enjoy!

Mike had made it home around 4am and passed out, he woke up around 1am hungover and exhausted, his head hurt and the sun shining through his windows only made him queasy. 

“Fuck” he whispered to himself as he pushed out of bed, holding his head in his hands. He regretted going to the party, well at least he regretted drinking as much as he did. He only remembered taking shots and dancing to loud house music, the rest was a blur of Trevor, weed, and topless girls. For once in his life he was upset that he didn't remember something, what if he had done something stupid? What if he hooked up with someone? He would have probably remembered that he told himself, trying to shrug the idea out of his mind. 

He managed to get to the shower, leaving the light off as he washed off not only the smell of last nights sweat and drinks, but the shame he felt for being so irresponsible. He thought he was getting over this phase in life, but somehow Trevor always brought him back in..

He had to head to work soon, he did not look forward to biking around New York City in his current condition. Not only was it going to be a nightmare to use any of his muscles, but it was purely unsafe. Sadly he could not afford missing the money a Saturday night's work made him. Mike was living paycheck to paycheck, school debt running his bank account. Plus there was rent, food, and in addition he payed for Granny to be in a nice home, but he would never neglect her. 

Once he was all cleaned off, he slipped on his work clothes and a warm sweater. He drank 2 cups of coffee and had some toast, he was feeling slightly better after the caffeine kicked in, but his head still hurt even after the ibuprofen. He put sunglasses on even though it was cloudy as he heading to work for the night.  
\-----  
Harvey had slept in, taking his time to make a nice breakfast and sip coffee while he watched the news. He hated all the new policies being implemented by the republican regime, and all the violence in the world disgusted him, but it was important to stay informed especially as a lawyer. After his food had digested he put on his workout clothes, and turned up his favorite 80’s pop record, the joyful tune filled the apartment as he started to stretch. He did sit ups, push-ups, and pull-ups before heading out on his usual run. It was colder today and the wind hit his face, but it was refreshing as his body heated, the city flying by him.  
He was out of breath, but in a good way as he locked the door behind him. Running always gave him energy, made him feel strong and attractive. His body was something that mattered to him, and mattered to his clients, a good image was important. He did however enjoy junk food, especially pizza and ice cream.

As Harvey got in the shower he was horny, well he was mostly always horny nowadays. The thought of blond, blue eyed boys drifted over his mind. He worked himself to stiffness, moaning to himself. He pictured bending someone over, anyone really. Their hands tied behind their back, a gag in their mouth, muffled shills escaping his subbies mouth has he fucked them furiously. Harvey came, but it was not as satisfying as he wanted, he wanted it for real, he needed it for real. 

When he got out of the shower and was dressed he flipped on the TV and got out his phone. He scrolled through Grinder. He rarely did this, people on here where too fake, no substance to them, but he was feeling lonely and desperate. He got a few matches but did not send any messages. Maybe he would go to a gay bar tomorrow, at least he could talk to people in person there, he was not a fan of texting. Harvey was all about reading the small things in conversations, he watched their lips, eyes and looked for all the micro gestures of discussion. Those things were lost with the age of instant messaging. 

Harvey fell asleep after that, and didn't awake for a few hours. This left him wide awake late in the evening something he tried not to do. He needed to stay on a fairly strict schedule that eluded enough sleep for his job.

He stood up then, realizing he was hungry. He checked the fridge and cabinets, but nothing looked good. He looked through his drawer of take-out menus, deciding to splurge on a large pizza. He would berry is loneliness in carbs and gin he decided then, calling in the order and pouring a glass.  
\-----  
Mikes night had gotten better once he got on the role. But when he went back to the restaurant to pick up his third list of orders for the night he was pissed. Apparently someone had called out and left him with a list of homes well out of his usual circle, this would for sure bring back his headache, and his legs would kill him tomorrow, but he grabbed the orders and set out.

Many of his customers were pretty annoyed at how long it took for their orders to arrive. He just smiled and tried to explain that he was on a bike, and that normally a car come to this part of town. But he got shitty tips anyways leaving him so done for the night. 

His second to last stop for this run was at the top of an apartment building, he normally took the stairs, but screw that the elevator it was. He knocked on the door, reading the name on the ticket so he knew who to ask for when someone opened the door. 

“Delivery for Harvey Specter” He said as the door opened.  
\-----  
Harvey put down is drink when the knock came on the door, he had not ordered from this place in a while but he didn't remember it taking this long. He grabbed his wallet and opened the door. 

“Yes” He said looking at a lovely blue eyed guy he remembered so clearly. 

“Harvey….uh” hallway guy trailed off. Obviously as taken aback by their meeting as he was.

“Yes that's me” he said a nervous smile spreading over his lips. His heart sped up and he felt his palms getting sweaty. “And you are?”

He needed to know his name as mush as he needed water to live. 

“Mike..uh..Mike Ross.” 

Mike Ross, Harvey said in his head, letting the name wash over him. It felt like he had been waiting for this forever even though he didn't know it was going to happen. 

“Funny running into you again, hu?” Mike said, shifting where he stood. 

“It really is..how much?”

“What”

“How much do I owe you, for the pizza”

“Oh” Mike fumbled opening the pizza bag and pulling out the large box. Harvey took it as Mike looked over a piece of paper he assumed had the total on it. 

“$12.50” 

“Okay, be right back” He smiled leaving Mike in the door. Wiping his hands on his pants and taking a deep breath while Mike could not see him.

He ripped a small piece of paper out of a notebook and scribbled on it, talking out the right amount of cash plus a fairly large tip. He handed it to Mike all in one so the note was somewhat hidden. He stood calm and collected in front of Mike then, even though he was screaming inside.

“Do I owe you any back?” 

“No, I’m good…” He bit his lip ”just a call.” 

“Wh-at?” 

“Have a goodnight Michael Ross.” And he closed the door heart racing in his chest.  
\-----  
Mike was frozen in his spot in from of Harvey Specter's door, sexy stranger hallway guys door. He managed to get himself back to the elevator. He felt dazed and warm, and he was sure he must of looked like a stupid shocked fool in front of Harvey. God Harvey. He thought, his smile was amazing, and the way he bit his lip..Mike could have kissed him then and there, not that he would ever do something so bold.

He remembered Harvey's words than…”just a call”

He quickly looked down at the cash in his hand, a small white strip of paper peaked out between the bills. He stuffed the cash in his pocket and read the note. 

“What does a pizza say when it introduces itself to you?...It’s slice to meet you!” followed by a phone number. 

Mike practically melted at the stupid pun, never imagining he could fall for someone with that, but it was happening, and he could not wait to give the number a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would people rather have shorter chapters like I have been doing that are updated fairly frequently, or longer chapters that take a bit longer to publish? Just wondering...  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their first date! It is cute and Harvey is a huge tease.

Mike didn't even care that it rained all the way home after work, his clothes soaked through and freezing. He didn't care that his head was still pounding and that his legs burned, all he cared about was the small piece of paper in his pocket. 

His mind was on that note and on Harvey, and that was all; he thought about Harvey's smile, the way he walked, his everything...and he didn't even know him, thought it felt like he did. 

As he walked into his dark apartment he was smiling despite how shitty he felt. He was home, he would be able to call Harvey..But as he changed out of his wet clothes he looked at the clock, it was well past 1:30am….He shifted, his physical exhaustion catching up with him as he realized it was way too late to call. It killed him but he put the note on the fridge, the cheezy message making him uncontrollably warm and giddy despite having to wait until tomorrow. 

He crawled into bed happy and beyond beat, and even though he felt like a middle schooler who had their first crush, he fell asleep quickly.  
\-----  
As soon as Harvey closed the door he let out a well needed breath, leaning against the wall as he made his way to the kitchen, the smell of pizza wafting over him. He feared then that from this day on that smell would remind him of Mike, of beautiful blond Mike, Mike who had his phone number and who would hopefully call soon.

But reason got back to him then as reality set in, now that Mike was not in front of him. He thought back too how rude he was when they met in the hallway, would he think of Harvey as just a dick in a suit? Or a cheesy guy who wrote cute notes and ordered pizza with extra pepperoni? He scrunched his face as he opened the pizza box, hopping for the ladder, and that their first encounter would not scare him off.   
\-----  
Mike woke up early for him, eager to call Harvey, but he made himself slow down as much as he didn't want to, he drank his normal coffee and ate breakfast. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, phone in hand, the phone number he had memorized as soon as he read it repeating in his head. 

He let out a long breath and said “do it, and don't sound like an idiot” to himself before dialing and hitting call.  
\-----  
Harvey’s phone rang as he did his pre-run stretches, he quickly sauntered over to it, heart speeding up just some at the thought of it being Mike. He didn't have a contact for the number, so that was a good sign. He let it ring once more, not wanting to seem to egor and picked up.   
\-----  
“Hello” came a deep voice from the other end, it made Mike melt but he shook his head, you have to stay focused on not say something stupid, he told himself replying-

“Hi, uh..its Mike, Mike Ross”

“Oh, Mike. Glad you didn't lose my number, I was just getting ready to go for a run.” 

Shit Mike thought, he runs? Meaning he probably exercises in other ways, sexy ways?..Mike was skinny but not fit, his high metabolism keeping him that way rather than exercise, though the amount of biking he did probably helped.

“You run?” Damn that was a stupid question, he just told you he does.

“Yeah, around central park mostly.”

“I bike a lot, to work and school, and yeah..all around.”

“Hu, I have a bike but never use it. We should go together sometime, would be a good reason to use it.”

Mike swallowed, a smile talking over his lips. That comment meant Harvey wanted to see him, wanted to hangout with him!

“I would like that” he said trying to sound calm and not totally gaga. 

“How about a movie, or dinner first?” 

Mike stood up then practically jumping up and down, god was he a love-struck nerd who needed to calm the hell down. 

“That could work” he said with his best poker voice. 

“Which would you prefer? Or both? I like the classic combo, you know?” 

“You are about the classics? Both sound good to me.” 

“Yeah, I like to play it old school when it comes to the romantics, flowers, opening doors, I know how to woo the chicks.” He laughed through the phone, the beautiful sound sending happy feelings all the way through Mike. “Can I pick you up?” He added. 

He thought about that, Harvey lived in a nicer part of town then he did, though he would not say his place was that shitty, just small. In addition his legs were still killing him from yesterday and It would be nice not to have to bike all the way across town. He also weighed the fact that he would not have a sure way home if Harvey drove him, but he could always splurge on a cab ride if he really needed. But most importantly he would never say no to Harvey.

“Yeah, yes! Thanks..Cant wait to witness the charm for myself” 

“How about 7:00?” 

“I’m good with that”

“Address? I need to know where to find my date”

“Oh” Mike laughed and blushed, happy Harvey could not see his face. Man was he screwed for later when he would be in front of him. He gave his address and Harvey repeated it back to make sure it was correct, he nodded at first then realized Harvey could not see him, he felt stupid but shrugged it off. 

“See you soon” He said, biting his lip in anticipation.

“See ya later Mike Ross, oh and don't count on me ever being late.” 

And with that the call was over, Mike was flushed and excited, falling back on the bed the biggest smile ever on his face. Man was he glad he had the night off.   
\-----  
Harvey hung up the phone, a giddy and almost sadistic smile on his face. 

He didn't have to put much thought into the restaurant he wanted to take Mike too. It had nice but resonantly priced food, well resonantly priced for a lawyer. In addition the food ranged from steak to sushi, so there was no way there wouldn't be something his pretty date liked. But Harvey's favorites thing about the restaurant was the seating and atmosfear. He knew he would be able to request a booth in the back, low lighting, fairly quiet, and private. 

The movie took a bit more thought as nothing special was playing at the time, so he decided he would just make a couple suggestions when they got there and let Mike choose.   
~~~  
He set out for his run, but this time didn't pay any attention to the park, or the kids playing, all he thought about was his date, and what they could be doing after the date. For real this time he let himself picture Mike splayed out and tied up on his bed. Before it was only a fantasy, but now, now it could come true; and boy he needed it to come true. 

When he got back he went straight for the walk in closet; and pulled out his chest of toys. The outside of the chest was made of black leather with red and silver accents. Within the chest it featured a top shelf that could be removed to reveal one large compartment below it, and a small box within that. 

He had not opened his toy chest in what seemed like forever, expect to get a fleshlight for himself. It seemed like an eternity since he did this, since he carefully chose things he could use on someone and to play with. 

He lifted out the shelf, looking over it carefully. He picked out a gag first, it was black leather with a buckle in the back to secure it to his subies head, and the gag itself was a pink silicone heart. He carefully set it next to him and continued his search. From the top shelf he also picked out a vibrating cockring that was also made of silicone. He then went digging into the larger compartment. There he found velcro wrist and ancle restaints that tied to each post of his bed. These were some of his favorite restraints as they were comfortable for the subie as well as easy to attach both to his partner and the bed. In addition he pulled out his favorite glass dildo, he loved it because you could make it cold, or hot. He carefully set all the items on the top of the chest, surveying them hungrily, heat swelling in his grown. 

He would normally set them out on the bed, but he didn't know if they would freak Mike out, or even if he would be willing to play with any of them right off. He wanted to use the restraints on Mike the most he thought as he ran a hand over the black velcro. He loved seeing his pet laid out like that, especially the first time, this way he could survey every inch of them, every curve and dip, every freckle, every yummy inch of skin. “I bet Mike is beautiful naked” he thought to himself trying to picture it as he kneeled in front of the toys. 

He didn't know how long he spent there, evaluating all the wonderful things he could do with Mike but it took over his mind, and before he knew it he was rubbing himself through his workout pants, biting his lip so hard it almost broke skin.

He huffed out when he snapped out of the horny headspace, looking down at his cock tenting in his pants. He stood up then, striped, careful to place the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He laid down on the bed then, face looking up at the ceiling. He griped the base of his cock, working his other hand over the slit and head. He let himself moan as he moved the hand at the base up, then down again, and up. He leaned over then, grabbing a condom from the bedside table, this made cleanup easy. He put it on and continued fucking his fist, picturing Mike's smooth lips around it instead of his hand, his baby blues looking up at him as he moaned deep around Harvey’s dick. He threw his head back, arching his back when he came, the shudder running through him, and Mike's name escaping his lips. He stayed their panting as his sanity snapped back to him, very excited by the prospect that Mike could be in his bed tonight.   
\-----  
Mike was freaking out, this was his third outfit that just does not look right. He was visibly upset as he slumped sitting on the bed in just his boxers, the pile of failed clothes at the end of the bed.   
~~~  
“Hey Mike, been a while” Jenny said on the other end of the phone. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m a dick for it, but I’m in a real pinch here.”

“What ya need baby?” She laughed, the bubbly sound making Mike smile. Jenny was a good friend, she was a better one before she started dating Trevor, but hey what can ya do? Its Trevor. And Mike couldn't blame her for his stupidness.

“So..I have a date and I just don’t know what hell to wear, I know it’s stup-” She cut him off giggling some more.

“Haha, Mike the mastermind can’t pick out clothes for his date, I will be right over.” 

“You are a lifesaver Jen, really”

“Just be ready for me to cash it in, and you better tell me every detail about him or her” She paused “girl or dude?”

“It’s a guy” Mike said somewhat uncomfortably

“Aww, even more exciting”

“I guess you could say that.”

“See you soon Mikey” 

“Bye Jenny, see you soon.”

Mike was relieved, he would really be lost in the fashion department without her, and for sure Harvey would be wearing something handsome and well put together. And he at least wanted to look presentable. 

Jenny arrived fairly quickly, a cheeky smile on her face as Mike opened the door. She hugged him and looked him over carefully, surveying her canvas 

“Man, this is gonna take some work” she chuckled, Mike playful hit her on the shoulder and walked towards the bedroom. 

As Jenny pulled things out of his closet and dresser she bombarded him with Harvey questions. 

Most of Mike's answer consisted of “I don't know” witch did not give him much confidence, he felt like he knew Harvey already, but he really didn't know anything about him. 

She made him try on a few different things before finally picking out a combo of dark blue Jeans with a brown belt that matched his shoes, and light blue button down. 

“It makes your eyes pop” she proclaimed as he did up the buttons. 

“So I..like procentable?”

“Mike, you look fuckable” 

He flushed, embarrassed but happy with her handy work.

“Thanks a lot Jen, I owe you one” 

“Damn right you do, and I better hear about every minute of this date.”

“Okay, will do” 

He walked her to the door, still wearing his “date clothes” even though he needed to take a shower.

“Trevor and I really miss you” she put on a sad puppy dog face when she said it, standing in the doorway.

“I'm sorry, school and work, you know” 

“I do, but it's not an excuse to drop out on your best friends”

He did feel bad about it, really he did. But there was more things in life then getting drunk, and if Trevor could just understand that. But he agreed to make plans with them soon, hugging her goodbye and shutting the door once she was a good deal down the hallway.  
~~~  
Mike made sure to clean his gunk very well, he also trimmed it carefully, just incase. He also shaved his face, and put on cologne. It was nothing special or expensive, In fact Granny had given it to him one Christmas proclaiming “You need to smell nice for special occasion” and had laughed when Mike smelled under one arm.   
It was a good memory he always thought of when he put it on. 

He spend the rest of his time after getting dressed trying to calm down, and not get too excited. He flipped from tv channel to tv channel, and even tried to read for school, but his heart and mind were racing, leaving him completely occupied with Harvey thoughts; this seemed to be a common occurrence for him since he met his “dream man.”   
And he really hopped that those words were true, and Harvey would turn out to be as amazing as he had made him up in his head.   
\-----  
Harvey was just arriving in front of Mike’s apartment building, he had his favorite tunes blasting on the radio to keep his mind calm. He was doing a pretty good job of it actually, he told himself that whatever happens, happens, and that he is all charm and knows how to throw an awesome date.

He turned the radio down, sending a quick text Mike’s way.   
\-----  
Mike’s phone dinged at exactly 7:00 pm. He had been standing at the door, debating if he should go down or wait for Harvey to call. He was glad he made the decision to wait, this way he didn't seem as eager as he actually was.

“Awaiting your presence” the text had read, and just that brought a smile to Mike's face.   
\-----  
Harvey stood leaning against the passenger car door when Mike walked out onto the sidewalk. And man was he edible. He was standing tall, and his eyes gleamed under the street light. 

“Good evening” Mike said as he stepped closer, his warm breath washing over Harvey's face in the cool night air. 

“Evening” he replayed, turning to open the car door for Mike. 

“You weren't kidding when you said you opened doors” Mike smiled as the door shut. 

He walked around to the driver's side, sliding into the warm car.

“I don't know how hungry you are” he started “but I was thinking movie first.”

This way they would end the night tucked away in the back of the restaurant where Harvey could talk freely, and touch freely.  
\-----  
Mike was starving, having been too anxious to eat, but he agreed to Harvey's proposal and decided he would just eat a bit more popcorn.

Harvey had a nice car, though it was nothing super fancy. He watched as Harvey loosely gripped the leather wheel, and the way he played with his bottom lip, humming along to the music on the radio. Mike thought he could watch this forever, and listen to Harvey's off pitch hum until time ends. It was both cute and seductive, and only made him hum along when a song came on he knew. 

Though he was still a bit high strung, he felt calmer now that the date had started, he guessed it was just his anticipatory anxiety. 

When they got to the theater Harvey let him choose the film, he didn't want anything to serious but he didn't want to pick something Harvey would not like. He studied the posters for a few moments before picking out some actiony looking thing with Ben Affleck.

“Want any snacks or soda?” Harvey said once they had their tickets. 

“Popcorn is always a favorite of mine” Mike said “can't go to a movie without it really.” 

“Anything else” 

“You don't have to Harvey, really I can get my own snacks.” 

They had each paid for their own ticket, though Harvey looked like he was holding back on offering to buy Mikes as well. 

“Okay, but you have to let me get dinner, and you can’t just order water” 

Mike hesitated, he knew Harvey made way more money than he did, but he didn't want to take advantage or that, or make it seem like he was only in it for the dough. 

“Mmh, alright” he said looking and feeling somewhat unsure. 

They got popcorn and soda, and as Mike was paying Harvey said-

“I can tell if you are bull-shitting, it comes with being a lawyer.”

“I'm not-” Mike started as they walked away from the counter, but Harvey just took his hand and led them into the theater. 

His hand was warm, and it made Mike think about what other parts of Harvey where warm. His date led them to the second to last row, and somewhat to the right. Keeping a hand on Mike's knee as they sat.   
\-----  
Even though the date had just started, Harvey was enjoying himself. His hand was on Mike's knee with Mike's hand on top, it felt natural and like they went to the movies all the time. In addition they bantered about classic action movies. Mike thought Reservoir Dogs was better than Pulp Fiction when it came to classic action movies directed by Quentin Tarantino, Harvey disagreeing wholeheartedly. They laughed and playfully disagreed about other movies until the lights dimmed and the film started.

Through the movie Harvey found himself both looking at Mike, and also running his fingers along Mike's palm, and wrist, while also occasionally lacing their fingers together. Mike had soft hands and long fingers that Harvey could just picture in his mouth.   
\-----  
Mike catches Harvey looking at him a couple times, but darts his eyes away quickly. Not wanting to seem like he minds. He is also hyper aware of how Harvey's fingers move along his the whole god damn movie, though Mike is not complaining, and pictures his fingers moving like that all over his body rather than just his hand.

It actually turns out to be a pretty good film, with a dramatic yet fulfilling ending. Mike considers that he might see it again if nothing else was on. .

As they walk out the theater and pick up Harvey's car they discuss the film. Apparently Mike liked it a lot more than his date.

“I'm just saying, every action character nowadays is all the same, and don't get me started on the part about the brother.” He says it all playfully but Mike still wishes he could have picked better, only wanting to please his date. 

They drive mostly in silence, the radio on in the background, but soon they arrive at what Mike assumes is the restaurant. He notices two things as they exit the car and walk into the restaurant. One: Harvey tips Valets very well. And two: Mike has never been to this restaurant noir new it even existed. 

He spends the walk to the table, after Harvey whispered in the hostess ear saying god knows what, looking at the fancy decorations and eavesdropping on what bits of conversation people were having. He only noticed when they slid into a round corner booth that they are in the very back of the restaurant, at the most out of the way table, with the lowest of lighting. He swallows then getting a little nervous about Harvey's intentions as his date slides closer to him nonchalantly and opens a menu. 

Mike can't believe the prices, but believes Harvey can, also thanking the money gods that he is not paying for it all. 

“Get whatever you want Mike, really, it's my treat” Harvey says when he notices Mike looking uncomfortably at the dollar signs. 

So Mike does, but without going completely crazy. He gets one of the best Martinis he has had in forever, and Harvey and him share an appetizer of stuffed portabella mushrooms.  
\-----  
Harvey watches oh to carefully as Mike licks off his fingers after taking a bite of food. He loves watching the way his tongue darts out, and his lips smack softly. 

Man is he a horny bastard he thinks, making himself tear his eyes away. 

Their entrées come soon after they finish the appetizer, and they each order another drink. Harvey orders another Rum and Coke for himself, while Mike orders something frilly that both makes him smile, but also makes him throw a gest, at which Mike playfully swats at his shoulder, leaving his hand their for a prolonged, yet not long enough time. 

Mike huffs down his burger, and Harvey can't help but wipe mustard off the corner of his mouth. As he does this their eyes lock for the first time in a bit. Harvey gawks inside, not letting it show of course. He can't believe how blue as hell Mike's eyes are, and how handsome he really is. Harvey could kiss him then, as he flickers from Mike’s eyes to his lips. 

Harvey lets the tension grow there for a moment, wanting to get Mike worked up with anticipation. It really seems to work because when he finally looks away and returns to his meal like nothing happened, a sad and sort of annoyed sigh slips from his dates lips, and he slouches slightly. Harvey smirks ever so softly happy with his handy work so far.   
\-----  
Mike thinks Harvey is teasing him, though with Harvey it is genuinely hard to tell if he is fucking with you, not doing it on purpose, or serious. And here Mike thought he was good at bluffing and playing mind games.

They finishes their food and chat about favorite foods, and how they liked their meals. Harvey continues to tease Mike, yes he has decided now that that is exactly what Harvey is doing. At this point onces their dishes are cleared and the check waits on the edge of the table Harvey scoots even closer to him, their outer thighs now pressed together. To only add to this teasing Harvey has a hand on Mike's hip; when he first set it there after pressing close Mike's cheeks flushed and his stomach tightened in both a good and nervous way, Harvey smiled at that though he tried to make it so Mike didn't notice. 

Mike thinks about the more sudden shift in Harvey, he is practically whispering in Mike’s ear as they chat, he is literally that close. His breath is warm though, and he smells of expensive cologne and rum, not a bad combo at all, infact Mike finds it very sexy. He decides to go with this seductive shift in his date, learning into every touch Harvey gives him as they continue with regular conversation, but it is almost in whispers because of their proximity. 

“So tell me Mike, when was your last date?” 

The question comes suddenly for some reason, where is Harvey going with this?

“Uhh, it’s been a bit, why?”

Harvey practically hums at that, his hand circling on Mike’s thigh. And oh Harvey is trying to make this go somewhere for sure, but he is only clueless to Harvey’s pursasian plans. He thinks about his last date, it was with a fiery redhead, he actually dated her for a few weeks, but she said Mike made her feel stupid, she was not able to keep up with his witty banter and fact stating, though she was hot as hell and not bad in the bedroom. 

“Girl or guy?” Harvey asks at Mike’s silence 

“It was a girl, but it didn't last long.”

“When was the last time you were with a man?” His words are deep and there's greet sexual meaning behind them...and oh god Harvey’s lips press ever so slightly just below his ear, the hand on his thigh sliding lower down. Mike swalows, not knowing what to do or say, all he knows ishe likes this. 

“Answer me Mike” 

“Uhh, two girls ago” 

“How long did it last?” Harvey kisses the same spot on his neck in between words, and man are his lips soft. 

“We dated for a month or two, longer then the girls”

“How did he treat you?” 

“Well I suppose, he was fairly average I guess.”

“Do you find me average?” A hand is at the back of Mike's neck now, angeling him so Harvey can get a better angle at his neck, moving his lips all over now. And no, Harvey is the complete opposite of average in every aspect of everything. 

“No” is all he manages to get out when Harvey bites down on his earlobe, then licks it. Well he also whimpers but would not admit that he did. 

“How do you find me then?” He can tell how turned on Harvey his, voice thick. He dares to look down, and oh yes, there is a bulge in Harvey's pants, though Mike is semi-hard himself. 

“Awesome, smart...uh..sexy” Mike gasps as Harvey turns his head in one swift motion and presses his lips to Mike’s.   
\-----  
Kissing Mike is like nothing else, he tries to go slow but he is hungry to taste every bit of him. He slips his tongue into Mike’s mouth and it is beyond amazing, he is sweet and kisses back with nervous viger. Mikes words only turning him on more, if that was possible. 

After a few more second of eating Mike’s face he forces himself to break away. He wants more then anything to sweep Mike up and bring him home, but he also REALLY likes Mike. He is smart, funny, clever and just everything he has been waiting for. But he does not want rushing things to ruin things. So for Harvey’s dicks better judgement he decides he will not take Mike home tonight as much as it hurts, and as much as he will feel lonely when he is alone in his sheets later. 

“You taste good” Mike says after a few seconds of silence. Harvey can’t help but smile, that comment does not however help his argument for not taking Mike home. 

 

“You are welcome” 

He pays the check and awaits the receipt before saying something he has been thinking about, but was putting off. 

“I have had a really good time tonight-”

“What? I sense a but, and I thoug-”

“It’s not that Mike..It’s just I like you and don't want to rush things for the overall health of the relationship” 

Mike frowns and it only makes Harvey frown inside, but no backing down now, he has made his decision. 

“So..I’m just gonna go home then?” 

“I want to see you again, soon.”

“Maybe add a please to that since you have been making me believe something else was gonna happen after this dinner of ours.” Mike laughs a little when he says it and it makes Harvey feel somewhat better.

“Please, I would like to see you again” He rolls his eyes when he says it, he can’t let Mike have the last word. 

Mike nodes at him, standing up and putting on his sweater. 

“C’mon I will drive you home.”   
\-----  
Mike was confused, Harvey had been setting up a specific scenario he was now obviously not going to deliver on. He was unsure about what changed his mind, though Mike hopes it was not something he did, though he can’t find anything when he goes over it in his head. 

They spend most of the drive towards his apartment building in silence until Harvey brakes it with a knife. 

“I would like if you get tested before our next date, I will too just so you also feel comfortable” Mike can not remember the last time he was tested, though he always used a condom. 

“Umm, okay” he thought for a moment, not sure if he should ask his question. 

“I don’t want to sounds rude, or petty, or like I am just trying to get out of it, or that like-”

“Just ask Mike”

“Okay, sorry..how much does that cost exactly?” Harvey chuckled obviously not the question he was expecting. 

“I can give you the address to a reliable free clinic, though I normally go to my regular doctor.”

“Alright, thanks I can do that”

“Good, I hate condoms, so if you are clean there will be no need.” Mike is somewhat taken aback by Harvey’s blunt sexual comments, but it’s Harvey he should not be surprised. 

“Yeah not as fun” Mike shifts somewhat uncomfortable about the commitment he is making. Not the testing, he should do that more regularly anyways, but the fact that this says they will definitely be hanging out again, and will definitely be having sex soon as well. 

“When it comes to the bedroom” Harvey starts again. 

All Mike can do is sit back and take whatever thing is going to come out of Harvey’s mouth next, though he would be lying if he said he was not somewhat still turned on and curious. 

“I like things different, more rough than most people, have you done that before?” He looks over at him briefly, an awaiting and hopeful look in his eyes. 

Yet again Mike is speechless and unaware of what to say. He has done basics...pulled hair, spanked, talked dirty, one time a partner blindfolded him but it was never too extreme. 

“What would you define as rough?” Mike says because Harvey is clearly waiting for a response. He sees Harvey swallow and bite his lip. 

“I am just going to be honest Mike, because that's all I do, and you need to know upfront.” Okay Mike is nervous, and his chest tightens in an uncomfortable way. He does not want this to ruin future Harvey plans, but he also wants to be able to do things Harvey likes. 

“I like doming, that's pretty much all I do when it comes to sex.” He pauses to give Mike a chance to say something, but Mike is still tongue tied so Harvey continues. 

“I promise you, I will give you the best sex of your life, but simultaneously you will be my sub and do as I say.” 

Mike still does not know what to say, but the promise of the best sex in his life keeps his mind open so he just says- “I’m listening.”

“Do you know what dom and sub mean? I should have said that first” 

Mike repeats the definition he has heard, word for word of course-

“Dominant and Submissive, it is an alternative relationship in which the dom controls the actions, and will of the sub.” Harvey nods, thinking some more. 

“Since it seems like you have not played like that, if you are willing..” Harvey looks like he is trying to find the right words and Mike only waits, really wanting things to work out with Harvey, but this, this is a lot to process on a first date. “I would start slow, very slow, and you would never do anything you didn't want to. I just…you are perfect Mike and if you let me I think you would really enjoy yourself.” 

Mike hopes he would, Harvey is sexy as all hell, and Mike had been thinking about him naked since they met.

“Can I think about it?” He quickly adds “I will still get tested this week” he says it so Harvey hopefully does not think he is just copping out and does not want to say no. He does truly want to think about it, and does not want things to end with Harvey before they even really got started. 

“Yes of course, and I will be happy to answer any and all questions” 

“Okay, thanks.” He realizes then that they are in front of his apartment complex, he does not know how long they have been parked. 

“I’m sorry to spring it on you, I just wanted you to be fully informed before we get too….serious I suppose” 

“It's alright. It's a lot but I’m an adult” He giggles a little, lightening the mood. 

“Yes you are” Harvey laughs back. And now his hands are on either side of Mike’s face, almost cupping the whole of his head. And they are kissing, and damn does Harvey feel nice, he is warm and kisses like a god. This only makes Mike think that yes, yes Harvey is not lying when he says he can give Mike the best sex of his life.   
\-----  
Harvey is sucking Mike’s face again, tongues dancing in a sloppy manner, so he stops reluctantly, slowing first before pulling away. He somewhat regret springing the whole BDSM thing on Mike so soon, but it needed to be done, if not for Mike’s well-being but for his own conscience. 

“I truly had a really great time tonight Mike”

“Me too” 

“Promise?” he says it just for fun, and to keep the mood light. 

“I do, and look forward to spending more nights with the great Harvey Specter.” Man Mike knows how to push his buttons in a good way, and the kid does not even know he is doing it. 

“You can think about it, don’t have to say that if you don’t mean it.”

“I think..after that kiss I have already made up my mind to be honest” Harvey is jumping for joy inside, but keeps his face relaxed. 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm” Mike nods when he says it, and all Harvey wants to do is keep kissing him. 

“Good, that makes me..happy” He gives Mike one more quick kiss before pulling away completely. 

“I will text you the name of the clinic, and we can make plans for our next night out.”

“Sounds like fun..the night out part, the testing is just a thing.” 

“Yeah...well goodnight Mike Ross” 

“Goodnight.”

Mike opens the door and is gone before Harvey wants him to be, but he takes it for what it is, happy that Mike is going to give his crazy sex life a chance, and Harvey a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://68.media.tumblr.com/f5f0d6b195a5fa734999cdb8718757c7/tumblr_nvvahlI3r61tcypjzo1_540.jpg (gag I talk about just because I saw this picture and think it is so cute!)
> 
> Also: super long chapter for me! Wow! In addition I promise there will be sexy times in the next chapter, I know I am a tease lol. I just like the buildup.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this fairly regularly but no promises. I would love feedback, and am looking for an editor if anyone is interested in collaborating. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
